


lost in translation

by humdrumhumble



Category: Buzzfeed Tasty: Eating Your Feed (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: #rareandrewweek, F/M, Gen, Japanese Culture, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, actually just a japanese language class au, fluff?, i dont know what to tag anymore so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humdrumhumble/pseuds/humdrumhumble
Summary: If you were to ask Andrew about what motivates him in life, he would definitely and confidently answer with adventure. The thing is, he’s always had a knack for trying new things and discovering unchartered territories.However, it still comes as a bit of a surprise that, on one free day off, Andrew finds himself in a Japanese language class that he had booked about a week ago.-my fill for rare andrew week





	lost in translation

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I've noticed that there's literally one work (ONE!) released for the duration of Rare Andrew Week, which is ending today. And with that in mind I made this fic right in the middle of my thesis writing (haha), one to satisfy my itch for more Andrew fics that are not Standrew-centric, and the other to show the rest of the world what happens when I procras- no, when my writing prowess is at its peak. 
> 
> Special thanks to @/rarebuzzships on [tumblr](http://rarebuzzships.tumblr.com) for shining a light on fanfics that center on rare ships other than the Big Three! and special mention too to the discord chat for making it happen ;)

If anyone were to ask Andrew Ilnyckyj about what motivates him in life, he would definitely and confidently answer with adventure. The thing is, he’s always had a knack for trying new things and discovering unchartered territories, even if some of them may include risking his entire body and soul. He has done a plethora of physical activities - you name it, hiking through a challenging trail, running for 40 kilometers in a marathon, hell, even rock climbing at Boulder Canyon and Grand Teton. It’s safe to say that he’s managed to live a pretty hardcore lifestyle despite his busy and sometimes packed state of work as a producer for a growing LA-based media company. It’s enough for any one of his friends and colleagues to think that Andrew’s lived life to the fullest.

 

However, it still comes as a bit of a surprise that, on one free day off, Andrew finds himself in a Japanese language class that he had booked about a week ago.

 

Why did he even arrive here in the first place, some of his co-workers would ask, when he appeared to be the so-called ‘adrenaline junkie’? It’s kind of a funny story to begin with. After all the activities that he’s done for the past five years, no matter the amount of difficulty, Andrew wanted to shake things up a little. He had finally come to a point where he wanted to slow down his rush from what he thought to be an all time high.

 

Also, he hasn’t ever gone out of the U.S. his whole life - he considered it so since his passport would expire in three years and hasn’t even been fully used yet. Learning from those experiences, Andrew realized that it would be a bore if he keeps repeating the pattern. So, he began to take steps to grow up and out from the boxed feel of his current living state.

 

This eventually led Andrew to book a round trip ticket for the duration of three weeks, bound for Japan in four months time.

 

(And, yes, this also explains why he ended up sitting in a Japanese language class in the first place.)

 

* * *

 

This ten-lesson, once-a-week class, provided by a school located in the heart of Little Tokyo, includes a crash course in basic grammar, along with corresponding conversation practices aimed to further enhance one’s knowledge of Japanese. All of these are culminated in a test taken by the end of the class.

 

Sometimes, Andrew would wonder why he even took the decision to enroll when he apparently doesn’t need to learn much anyway. Steven, a good co-worker of his, suggested that Andrew has to understand the basics of the language, as it would be a great help when he goes to Japan, especially on his own. He did agree on this one, until Steven went on with: "You know, Andrew, when I was packing up for Korea, I was told by a friend of mine to try enrolling in a Korean language class for ten weeks... In the end, it really was worth it. I was convinced that I've made the best decision, so Drew (Andrew just _grunts_ at the sound of the nickname Steven chose since meeting him for the first time), if _I_ were you, I'd do the same thing that I did. It'll be fun, it works wonders!"

 

Andrew tried to itch his need to argue that he could just meet some local who could speak and understand English, but then again, he isn’t always the type of person to approach a stranger whom he would put his strong trust on. He can be picky most of the time, so he went and took Steven’s advice instead, hoping for any good sign to come from that recommendation.

 

A few quick arrangements to his work schedule, a few glasses of whiskey and $350 later, Andrew thinks that he may have come to regret the decision once he entered the room. At some point he’s opting to leave immediately before the teacher arrives or contemplating for a full refund or both, but he quickly realizes that it’s all too late now, and that it might lead to even more bad experiences too should any of the options happen. He’s probably blaming Steven for this… no. Andrew’s _definitely_ blaming Steven for this. But, part of him doesn’t want to admit, doesn’t want to show anyone, including Steven, how he’s feeling at this moment.

 

Maybe Steven could be right about the idea of spending time and money for a foreign language class in preparation for a trip abroad. Or maybe Andrew wished his workmate came up instead with better, less humiliating alternatives... like fucking Duolingo.

 

Maybe Andrew himself is out of his head.

 

He just doesn’t know what to do now, okay.

 

* * *

 

Moments pass by. Andrew almost becomes so deep in thought with doubt when he notices that all of the other students, all of whom are practically the same age as him, are in attendance, only waiting for their teacher to arrive.

 

The class is starting in a few minutes from now, he’s also reminded. At this point in time, Andrew starts the process of setting aside his internal conflict with his own morality in favor of a fresh mindset. This has helped him regain his peace and sanity when he needed them most. By the time his consciousness is laid low again, Andrew, along with the other seven classmates that he barely knows about, is greeted by their teacher.

 

To his wonder, though, the teacher turns out to be in the form of a woman.

 

…actually, an unusual kind of woman? The type Andrew hasn’t seen in a while. Like, all his restless thoughts and what else have completely stopped just by the sight of her alone.

 

If Andrew were to describe this strange phenomenon happening right now, it would take him a few short moments to recognize it. Then, he slowly realizes he’s been hit with a sign coming at a rapid pace.

 

That signs evolves into someone with a certain type of character that Andrew comes to recognize. A bit intimidating, but very refined, is his first impression on the teacher. Then, he notices her appearance -- she does not have a single spot on her out of place, she’s crisp and clean, she’s reserved; yet she also looks young and full of life, seemingly simultaneously. _She looks pretty okay for a teacher_ is all Andrew can think of, not looking forward to invest much in her.

 

Just when he’s pulled himself out of staring into the teacher and back to the state he’s in (so nothing weird happens next), Andrew catches something fondly familiar in her and that’s enough for him to be pulled back in.

 

The teacher’s lips form into a smile, and the smile becomes a bright grin. _So warm and so genuine_ , Andrew didn’t know how much he missed this until now. Hell, he didn’t even come to register to his mind that he missed all of it other than that smile until this very moment.

 

Maybe it’s just a chaotic part of his mind talking, or it’s that he really misses basking in the warmth and joy of someone’s presence.

 

He feels a pang - a longing - in his heart by the sweet, pleasant though of it.

 

* * *

 

 

When the teacher introduces herself - “Hi everyone! My name is Rie McClenny, but for this class please address me as McClenny-sensei, especially whenever your need my help,” she says; “I will be very glad to assist you every step of the way!” - to the eight-student-strong class, Andrew is pretty much gone. Lost in the moment, caught up with his feelings, simply just  _gone_  on her.

 

At this point, he’s left with the need to bring himself back to consciousness, and new found motivations. He’s looking forward to this whole course. Even if he doesn’t get to know everyone in this room, even if it’s just started, he’s ready to learn.

 

_McClenny-sensei_ , he repeats internally so her name can be imprinted in his being.

 

And the best part though? She’ll be at their presence for the next two and a half months. Not bad for someone who’s prepared for his trip to Japan, if he does say so himself.

 

_Alright, Steven wins this ones_ , he finally concedes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [also on tumblr!](http://thehumblehumdrum.tumblr.com) @/thehumblehumdrum
> 
> this could eventually be a series tho; stay tuned if it ever happens :O


End file.
